


The Future Is Going Up In Smoke

by Just-kent-ing-around (FallenBleedingAngel)



Series: Lovely Ashes [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenBleedingAngel/pseuds/Just-kent-ing-around
Summary: “I’m not going to kill Batman. I’m going to undo him.”





	The Future Is Going Up In Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MurderCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderCake/gifts).



> This is kind of a screenplay series. And a gift to my lovely friend MurderCake, in hopes that it will cheer them up on their hard days, cause everyone needs to have some happiness.
> 
> All written chapters of plots, but without dialogue or too much character info. Little what ifs.  
> I'm too logged down to write these fully right now, but I might promise to turn them into real works later, provided people actually like them.  
> Note, these are _really_ short. Don't expect too much fulfillment okay? They're tiny little thoughts in my head that replay themselves every so often.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~P.S. It's partly inspired by Celine Dion's Ashes, if you couldn't tell from the lyrics...because Bruce Wayne deserves to have at least one universe where his mother survives.~~

 

_“These prayers ain’t working working anymore,_

_What’s left to do with these broken pieces on the floor?”_

 

* * *

 

A VILLAIN plans to defeat BATMAN once and for all, for the good of villain-kind. His PARTNER worries it will be impossible, stating that hundreds have tried, and always failed.

“I’m not going to kill Batman,” the VILLAIN smiles, their silhouette blazing with the setting sun, “I’m going to undo him.”

Slowly, over the years, we see the VILLAIN getting older, but their methodically thought out plan finally comes to fruition.

With a flash of light, - they are gone.

 

* * *

 

The VILLAIN goes to the past. At first, it is unknown where they are heading, running through a maze of alleys. However, we can see they are harried. There is a countdown going on in their head. We do not know why they are worried, but something important is going to happen that is integral to their plan.

Then we see, THOMAS and MARTHA WAYNE held at gunpoint, in CRIME ALLEY. THOMAS is shot in the head, and MARTHA screams out in terror, shielding BRUCE WAYNE, her eight year old son, from the barrel of the gun.

JOE CHILL, the gunman, in a panic, aims to kill MARTHA, but before he can pull the trigger the VILLAIN grabs a hold of him, acting like a good Samaritan. JOE CHILL still pulls the trigger several times, and the bullets hits MARTHA in the shoulder and stomach. She falls to the floor in shock, and BRUCE WAYNE falls with her screaming for his mother. He desperately grabs at her shoulder, covering his hands in blood, ignoring the scuffle of the VILLAIN and JOE CHILL.

The VILLAIN does not managed to subdue JOE CHILL, and he gets away with the gun. He calls the police and disappears, BRUCE none the wiser.

COMMISSIONER GORDON arrives on the scene, to a dead THOMAS WAYNE, crying BRUCE, and MARTHA slowly bleeding out. The paramedics arrive shortly after, rushing MARTHA WAYNE to the hospital, having recovering THOMAS WAYNE’S body.  

 

* * *

 

BRUCE rides in the ambulance in a panicked state, sobbing uncontrollably, looking at MARTHA’s bloody shoulder, the paramedics racing to the hospital.

Across GOTHAM CITY, at WAYNE MANOR, ALFRED PENNYWORTH, the butler, wakes up with a bad premonition, as lightning streaks across the midnight sky. He hears the phone ring and picks up. He is duly informed that THOMAS WAYNE has been killed in a mugging gone wrong. ALFRED asks about BRUCE and MARTHA. He is told that MARTHA resides in the ER, at GOTHAM GENERAL, where BRUCE is being treated for shock. He grabs his coat from a hook, and hurriedly puts on his shoes. ALFRED starts the car and races off into the rainy night.

 

* * *

 

At GOTHAM GENERAL, BRUCE cries out for his mother, despite all the doctors telling him that she is in emergency care. He does not calm down until ALFRED arrives, rain logged and pale. He comforts BRUCE, and asks after when is will be alright to see MARTHA. The DOCTOR says within the hour, but that she would be unconscious.

The reality of that night finally hits ALFRED and BRUCE, when they see MARTHA, unconscious and hooked up to hospital equipment. They both break down into tears, ALFRED holding BRUCE tightly in his grasp and BRUCE reaches across the grab his mother’s hands.   

At dawn, MARTHA WAYNE finally wakes, beginning to cry as she sees BRUCE and ALFRED resting on the chairs at her bedside. They wake up to her crying and she tearfully hugs them both, squeezing BRUCE in between them. THOMAS’ presence is sorely missed.

Hiding in a nurses scrubs, the VILLAIN chuckles as BRUCE WAYNE smiles at his mother, a frayed piece of BATMAN’s cape crumbling to ash in his hands.

 

* * *

 

_Can beauty come out of ashes?_

 


End file.
